Technical Field
The present invention relates to an one-pass type dispersing and emulsifying apparatus, and more particularly, to an one-pass type dispersing and emulsifying apparatus, capable of treating liquid of a low viscosity and also liquid of high viscosity having a low liquidity with an excellent dispersing and emulsifying efficiency, and controlling the flow amount of liquid required to be treated as desired.
Background Art
In general, minuteness and uniformity in dispersion and emulsion of fine particles are important to an extent to affect quality of a finished-product in a field of a basic-material industry including food groceries, cosmetics, ink, paint, adhesive, coatings, precise chemicals and new nano material, and high-tech electronic material. For this purpose, dispersing and emulsifying devices in various types have been developed and used.
In the dispersing and emulsifying device, a shearing force is applied to liquid to cause dispersion and emulsifying therein wherein in the case of a high pressure type homogenizer, pressure is converted into jet stream to be collided with a wall or reversed so that kinetic energy of the jet stream is converted into shearing energy between liquids, causing the dispersion and emulsifying.
In a conventional dispersion and emulsifying device of the homogenizer type, pressure difference and velocity difference are produced between liquids since the jet stream is converted and used so that air dissolved in the liquid or air remained in the system produces bubbles thereby to produce coarse and large particles. Further, since desired dispersion or emulsifying effects are not obtained through one-pass of the liquid, the liquid needs to be circulated several times, thereby spending much time for dispersion and emulsifying and decreasing efficiency thereof.
Further, a conventional dispersion and emulsifying device of the homogenizer type uses a self-suction type, that is, the type is that the liquid is inhaled and discharged due to the pressure difference resulting from the rotation of the liquid, wherein the self-suction type is applied only to material of low viscosity having liquidity since the liquid needs to be movable, and thus it is difficult for the self-suction type to be applied in emulsifying the material of high viscosity. Meanwhile, cavitation is caused under the self-suction type and thus it is difficult to control the flow amount of the liquid to be dispersed or emulsified.